Captain Ginyu
How Captain Ginyu joined the Tourney Like the other members of the Ginyu Force, Ginyu's special powers originated during his childhood. When Ginyu first learned of his Body Change ability, he swapped bodies with the richest kid in his class, which made him popular with girls but also stupid, and he soon realized that men should compete in terms of strength rather than money. Only a few people have seen Ginyu's true form, and Salza is among them. Salza had to fight Ginyu to become leader of Cooler's Armored Squadron. To further spread the will of the Galactic Trade Organization, Ginyu and his team are sent on a mission to affect a change in the course of time. Standing in Ginyu's way was Hanzo. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Ginyu stands with his hands on his waist. After the announcer calls his name Ginyu spins to turn his back, leans down with his hands apart, then lowers his head between his legs and brings his hands to it as the camera zooms, then says "Feel the power of the Ginyu Force. That's right, Captain Ginyu!" Special Moves Milky Cannon (Neutral) Captain Ginyu holds his right hand forwards, and then releases a strong purple wave of energy from it. Strong Jersey (Side) Ginyu charges a purple/pink energy sphere around himself, and afterwards charges the opponent at blinding speed with his elbow, all while shouting "You're mine!". Ginyu Strike (Up) Ginyu punches the opponent up in the air, and then he punches him more in mid-air three times and elbows him/her down again. In midair, he boosts upward with a punch. Got You! (Down) Captain Ginyu says "Wide open!" as he elbows the opponent in the face. Then, he attacks the opponent with a barrage of punches before punching them away, inflicting a great amount of damage. Triple Milky Cannon (Hyper Smash) Captain Ginyu holds his hands back like the normal Milky Cannon. Then, he keeps charging it until three small energy waves join together to form an energy sphere in between his hands. Finally, Captain Ginyu points his left hand forward and fires three Milky Cannons instead of one at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. Body Change (Final Smash) Captain Ginyu remarks "Ha ha. I like it! That's a fine body!" then stabs himself. He then fires energy out of his mouth with a cry of "Change NOOOOOOOWWWWW!" If the opponent is hit, his/her mind will be swapped with Ginyu and the names on their icons will shift. If Ginyu wins in the opponent's body, he will be the winner. The reverse will happen if the opponent in Ginyu's body wins. The mind swap is undone after 90 seconds. Victory Animations #Ginyu raises his right arm, then spreads his legs with his left fist up and right hand out saying "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! And that's why they call me Captain Ginyu!" #*Ginyu raises his right arm, then spreads his legs with his left fist up and right hand out saying "Uh ha ha ha ha ha! You're all talk, just like the others!" (Goku victories only) #Captain Ginyu checks his scouter then gives a thumbs down saying "I don't want that body!" #*Captain Ginyu checks his scouter then gives a thumbs down saying "Wa ha ha ha ha ha ha! That's why I'm in charge, boys!" (Jeice, Recoome, Burter or Guldo victories only) #*Captain Ginyu checks his scouter then gives a thumbs down saying "Frieza, your carelessness has cost you." (Frieza victories only) #Captain Ginyu turns his back, bends down with his hands apart and moves his head between his legs with his hands next to it and says "You're pretty strong and you know what they say. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" On-Screen Appearance Gets out of his space pod, then swings his left hand up, pushes his right palm out, then hops and sets his feet together with his palms out saying "This looks like it's gonna be fun!" Special Quotes *Apparently, I'm going to have to fight seriously for the first time in a while. (When fighting Goku) *I'll give you the privilege of taking me on. Now, isn't that nice of me? (When fighting Jeice, Recoome, Burter or Guldo) *You really do talk too much! (When fighting Salza) Trivia *Captain Ginyu's rival is the Iga ninja leader, Hanzo. *Captain Ginyu shares his English voice actor with Taurus Aldebaran, Ishizaki, Mr. Tenagain and Col. Ziegler. *Captain Ginyu shares his Japanese voice actor with Kenshiro, Toshiie Maeda, Groose, Laxus Dreyar, Tutter, Shuhei Hisagi, Shovel Knight, Phoenix Ikki, Mr. Terrific, Amidamaru, Cyrax, Lloyd Irving, Tatsumi Oga, Ogodei, Guyver III, Cornell, Henry Cooldown, Naomasa Ii, Tomas "Sev" Sevchenko and Isfan. *Captain Ginyu shares his French voice actor with Kizaru, Lee Everett and John "Soap" MacTavish. *Captain Ginyu shares his German voice actor with Blackheart, Sun Ce, Rollin Hand, Bald Bull, Waddle Dee, El Macho, Wrath a.k.a. Fuhrer King Bradley, Xigbar and Admiral Zhao. *Captain Ginyu shares his Arabic voice actor with Shaheen, Shew, King Enma, Shocker, Alex Mason, Zeed, Yamato Kikkawa, Skull Bozu, Rundas, Alex Mason, Grant Danasty, Raditz, Broly, Zato-1, Potemkin and Mercenary Tao. *Captain Ginyu shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Terryman, Kou Uraki (in all his Mobile Suits), Cairn, Kairi and Gyro Zeppeli. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters